Another, Yes, ANOTHER World Cup Fic
by The Second Side of Happiness
Summary: That's right, folks, you get yet another World Cup fic featuring our dearest South Italy and our beloved champion, Spain M just to be safe


**BAHAHAHAHHAHA~! I felt left out because I seemed to be the only Spamano obsessed author(ess) who hasn't written a World Cup fic for these two yet xDDDD**

**Now, I am what you call a hypocrite because I am tired of reading World Cup fics ^^a gotta love the hypocrites in the world riiiiiight? ;DD**

**Disclaimer: I only own the words in this fic and the idea. Everything else belongs to its' respective owners. . .**

Well wasn't this the most fucking greatest thing to ever happen to Lovino? He was sick. _**SICK**_! Who the hell gets sick _right_ before their lover's match in the World Cup and a pretty awesome octopus predicts their win? Whom? Well, none other than our dearest Lovino! Said sickee was currently snuggled under the covers watching a live showing of the match of Spain against Netherlands in the hotel all the nations were staying in. He sat up suddenly as he watched one of the players get closer and closer and. . . Miss.

"Of course the bastard's players would miss. What the hell was I expecting?" He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

HE got out of bed to see if anything good was in the mini fridge in his shared room with the idiot who is supposed to be winning. He stole the bottle of (most likely cheap) wine and poured himself a glass.

Hmm, didn't taste too bad.

He was glad there were two bottles. He would need that second for when Antonio returned. Winner or not. Lovino slapped himself. Then looked at the now three fourths empty wine bottle. Then facepalmed. He tried to remember why he started to injure himself. He couldn't so he blamed the alcohol. Then he saw the second bottle of wine. He was glad there were two bottles. He would need that second for when Antonio returned. Winner or not.

Lovino groaned. That's why he had slapped himself. Of course he wouldn't pleasure Antonio if he lost. . . With wine. Yes, wine. Nothing more. Lovino giggled as images of his and Antonio's bodies twisted and tangled together. He heard screaming and weird little bees coming from the television and scrambled over. He watched as the people on the t.v. said something about overtime.

""Why? So Netherlands defeat can come even more painfully?" he cackled at the box as he crawled onto the bed. Only to fall off.

"Stupid fucker. Why'd'ya go and push me off 'ya?" He glared at the bed before bursting into another round of giggles.

He watched in awe as a goal was made. He joined the loud screaming that came from the television, jumping up and down on the bed in excitement. He pretended he had a vuzaaadfhhdjksbkbsjdfjdfh thing and made a weird buzzing noise as he continued to cackle in sheer delight. Lovino fell down exhausted and cuddled into the pillow. He giggled again as he caught Antonio's scent.

Slowly, he drifted into sleep.

When he awoke, he was sitting next to Antonio in the car. It was dark out, but the sun was just grazing the horizon. He groaned at the pulse in his head.

"Oh, Lovi~ You're finally awake! You are awake. . . Aren't you?"

"Bastard, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Antonio chuckled.

"Well, for starters, when I got back, you sat up real quickly and began to pack. I thought you were awake but then I noticed your eyes were closed. . . That and you ran into the closet and asked why the door refused to open."

"Wait, so you just helped me finish packing and left?"

"Yep."

". . . Why?" Antonio shrugged, though, Lovino did not miss the lewd smile that took over Antonio's usually playful one.

Once home, Lovino stumbled into the kitchen for some sort of pill to relieve him of his headache. He found some advil and downed them with some water. He felt to strong arms snake around him.

"Lovi~" Antonio sang into his ear. Lovino shivered and leaned into Antonio.

"What, bastard?"

"Guess what~?" Antonio's hands dipped lower and slipped into Lovino's pants.

"Wh- What?" Lovino squirmed as his lover's hands roamed all around.

"I know you were cheering for me." Antonio licked his ear, sending thrill all throughout the younger male.

"Mnh, no I wasn't bastard." Lovino tilted his head to the side for easier access.  
"Our neighbour informed me he heard you (drunkily) cheer me on throughout the whole match, Lovi~" He nipped at his neck. Lovino bit his lip to hold back the noises threatening to escape.

"Liars." His voice was breathy. Antonio took hold of Lovino's throbbing member and pushed them closer together. He began to rock his hips into his small love.

"I think you are the liar." Lovino couldn't take it any more. He tore Antonio's hands from his front, turned, and brought the Spaniard down on to the kitchen floor.

"Fuck." Lovino groaned the next morning. Antonio had had way too much left over adrenaline in him last night. Lovino rolled around trying to find a comfortable position to lie. They had managed to move there celebration from the kitchen floor to the counter to the couch to the wall and finally into the bedroom. He looked over at the source of his pain. Still sleeping.

Fuck~! why did Antonio have to pound into him so harshly this morning? Though, Lovino would admit to himself and only himself he kind of liked it. . . Kind of. He sighed and tried to go back to sleep but just couldn't. It was now evening and he checked his phone for any missed calls. Yep, there they were. Thirty-two in all. He groaned as he tried to readjust his back a little so it wasn't so uncomfortable. That simple little noise reminded him of what happened between he and Antonio only a few hours ago and he turned bright red.

"That bastard. He's probably gonna try and win more World Cups from now on. . ." He smiled at that. "Only four years, Lovino. Only four years." He smiled as he once again put himself in pain when he tried to roll into Antonio and snuggle.

"Okay, maybe I don't want it."

**. . . So very close. . . So very close to adding some smex in there. . . But I got lazy~ ;3**

**Anyway, fail ending yes I know. Go ahead and open fire. I felt so very distracted this whole fic... oddly enough by CanIta xDD**

**Mmm, CanIta~ *w***

**Ciao~**

TSS of H~ 


End file.
